


And If Your Heart Wears Thin.

by thisisfromawhileago



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: A little something that got stuck in my head as a group of us were discussing David and Patrick: Disaster Dads universe.Open Mic Nights became a semi-annual event at Rose Apothecary.Usually both David and Patrick would be present for the event, but once they had Eloise and Mariah in their lives, David usually stays home with the girls. David was both outright pleased and secretly disappointed.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. When It Gets Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidpatricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidpatricks/gifts).



# When It Gets Too Much

* * *

Open Mic Nights became a semi-annual event at Rose Apothecary.

Usually both David and Patrick would be present for the event, but once they had Eloise and Mariah in their lives, David usually stays home with the girls. David was both outright pleased and secretly disappointed. Not that he’ll admit it, but he lives for the days when Patrick would serenade him in front of the whole town. He, however is fine with missing Bob’s beat poetry and Ray’s attempts at magic. Both David and Patrick are fine with this arrangement, Eloise however isn’t. Since she came to find out about their Open Mic Nights she would beg Patrick and David to attend one. They both felt like she was a bit too young, with it going on till midnight, and usually happening on a school night. But as she got older, both men started to falter.

Which leads them to tonight. Mariah is having a sleep over at Alexis and Ted’s, the girls don’t have school tomorrow and they are finally letting Eloise attend. David is secretly thrilled to be able to see Patrick perform in this setting again. It’s been a while and he knows Patrick has been planning something special. David thinks he’ll break out The Best, like from their very first Open Mic Night. Patrick won’t tell him, he hasn’t even told the girls even through they pulled out every stop to get him too.

As Patrick goes up on stage to welcome everyone, David is transformed back to that first night.

“Welcome to another open mic night. David and I are glad everyone could come out tonight. Let’s get this night started. I'd like to dedicate this first song to the very special someone in my life. My daughter Eloise. There she is right over there. Can’t miss her.”

David may have been a little disappointed that the song wasn’t dedicated to him, but one look at Eloise’s face and that disappointment immediately fades. He doesn’t recognize the song Patrick is singing, but he knows Eloise knows it by the way she’s trying to hold her emotions in. Wrapping his arms around her, he looses himself in the words Patrick is singing.

“I will stay (right beside...)

Nobody will break you

Trust in me

Trust in me

Don't pull away. . . . ”


	2. I'll Be Right Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is so used to giving David control over the music that when he’s alone with both or just one of the girls he allows them to pick the music.

# I'll Be Right Beside You

* * *

David has strong opinions on what music is correct to drive to. He has playlists for every type of drive. One for going to the store, one for long car rides to the Brewer’s, and one for just the girls. Patrick is so used to giving David control over the music that when he’s alone with both or just one of the girls he allows them to pick the music.

This is where he gets to know their girls just a little bit more. Patrick lives for the days when he picks up Eloise from hockey practice, and just sits with her in the car listening to the variety of different artists she plays. He’s come to recognize that the type of music she chooses directly mirrors her mood. There are good days and bad days, and on the bad ones he’ll take the longer route home.

Today is a bad day. Eloise immediately starts playing songs from a pop rock band, that he’s pretty sure is named after a body of water or something. Patrick knows that if he asks Eloise what’s wrong she’ll immediately shut down, so he turns left instead of right and takes the long way home. He’s content to just sit in the car and listen while Eloise works out her feelings through songs. This time however, Patrick really starts to listen to the songs Eloise is playing. There’s one in particular that she’ll repeat through out the drive, and if Patrick hears it just a few more times, he’s pretty sure he could learn the whole song. The more he listens, the more he feels likes this is exactly how he feels for Eloise. When things get too much for Eloise, his first instinct is to hide her away, he’ll always be right beside her no matter what. He made a promise to himself that he won’t let anyone break her, he’ll hold her up. He wants her to trust him. This is when he gets an idea. David and him have been talking about letting Eloise finally come to an Open Mic Night, and when she does this is the song he’ll sing. As Patrick starts to think of ways he can practice without any of the girls or David finding out, the songs comes to an end;

“And if your heart wears thin

I will hold you up

And I will hide you

When it gets too much

I'll be right beside you

Nobody will break you”


	3. Nobody Will Break You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a bad week she always requests her song, Beside You, by those Trench boys. Lately there have been more good weeks than bad.

# Nobody Will Break You

* * *

After that first time David and Patrick allow Eloise to attend an Open Mic Night, they let her go to all the following ones. David can’t stand to say no to her after he saw how happy she was when Patrick sang to her. She even laughed at Gwen’s jokes and offered to be Ray’s assistant in his magic show, although that was probably because it was easier for her to make fun of him.

Patrick dedicating his first song of the night to Eloise becomes standard, to the point where Patrick lets her pick the songs he sings. David feels a little jealous. Patrick never let him pick the songs. But one look at Eloise’s face when Patrick sings her song is enough to quiet the jealously.

Having Eloise at Open Mic Night also means that David can slip away after Patrick sings his songs. David loves the both of them with all his heart, but there’s only so much beat poetry, magic and improve he can stand. When Mariah is old enough she joins them too. She’s just like David though, and can only stand the other acts for so long. And because of that, Patrick does two songs. One at the beginning and one to close the night out. David and Mariah stay for the opening, mainly because Patrick always dedicates the first song to the three very special people in his life, and always makes sure everyone knows where his family is standing.

The last song goes out to Eloise and like before is always her pick.

Like in the car, Patrick knows when Eloise is having a good or bad week due to her song picks. A good week means he’s singing or even sometimes trying to rap to a song that is definitely not his style. On a bad week she always requests her song, Beside You, by those Trench boys. Lately there have been more good weeks than bad, which means at the next Open Mic Night, Patrick will be singing Britney Spear’s Toxic in front of the whole town.

He’s just glad David will have left by then.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read any of David and Patrick: Disaster Dads what's the hold up?  
> Go right now!  
> Go!  
> I'll wait!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are FUN!  
> Twitter: @fromawhileago  
> Insta: @fromawhileago / @artfromawhileago


End file.
